


You've hurt everyone I have ever loved

by GilJuniorC



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilJuniorC/pseuds/GilJuniorC
Summary: Alex Standall acude en la llamada de Jessica una fría noche de noviembre. Al parecer, Bryce Walker tiene algo que darle a la chica. Lo que no se esperaba el joven castaño es lo que va a ver en cuanto llegue al muelle donde ambos chicos habían quedado de encontrarse.Y mucho menos lo que acaba sucediendo.//Canon de la serie
Relationships: Zach Dempsey & Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	You've hurt everyone I have ever loved

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀𝖭𝗈𝗏𝖾𝗆𝖻𝖾𝗋 𝟤𝟢𝟣𝟫 | 𝖸𝗈𝗎'𝗏𝖾 𝗁𝗎𝗋𝗍 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋𝗒𝗈𝗇𝖾 𝖨 𝗁𝖺𝗏𝖾 𝖾𝗏𝖾𝗋 𝗅𝗈𝗏𝖾𝖽.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Una llamada en su móvil le sacó de sus pensamientos. El nombre de su ex novia iluminaba la pantalla de su móvil. Lo agarró y aceptó la llamada entrante, tratando de desperezarse, pues hasta ese momento había estado medio dormido.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Alex? ¿Puedes acompañarme al puerto? —su voz parecía algo intranquila, lo cual acabó de despertar al castaño—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Todo bien? ¿Por qué tienes que ir a estas horas al puerto? —Alex frunció el ceño, muy extrañado ante aquella situación. Algo olía mal—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Es Bryce... quiere darme algo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Ahora mismo te recojo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
No hizo falta nada más que el nombre de aquel chico para que el castaño aceptase. Se cambió todo lo rápido que pudo, se puso una chaqueta abrigada por encima y salió escopeteado de casa con las llaves del coche en la mano. En su cabeza solo rebobinaba las palabras de su amiga una y otra vez. ¿Qué podía querer darle Bryce a Jessica? Tenía que estar delante para comprobar que el mayor no intentaba nada raro.  
Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba aparcando en la parte trasera de la casa de Jessica. No iba a arriesgarse a hacerlo cerca de la puerta principal y ser descubierto por sus padres.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
La chica le esperaba apoyada contra un árbol, temblando, probablemente no solo de nervios. Se subió al coche rápidamente en cuanto divisó el conocido coche y Alex arrancó en dirección al muelle de Evergreen County.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Tienes idea de qué quiere? —preguntó el chico, sin sacar la mirada de la carretera—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—No lo sé. Solo me dijo eso de que quedaría darme algo y que si quería llevase a alguien conmigo —contestó la joven, visiblemente nerviosa para Alex por el retrovisor, juntándose de hombros—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Y Justin?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—No me cogía el teléfono. Y no quería ir sola —respondió, sincera, cruzada de brazos y con el corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho. Esperaba que su amigo no se sintiese como un segundo plato ni nada así—.  
—Te lo da y nos piramos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. Créeme, no quiero quedarme cerca de él más de lo imprescindible. Pero parecía importante.  
No tardaron más de unos diez minutos en llegar, pero el resto del viaje se lo habían pasado en un silencio eterno, por lo que les dio a ambos la sensación de que había sido mucho más tiempo.  
Nada más estar en la zona, Alex buscó un lugar para aparcar mientras se mantenía atento por si divisaba a Bryce en algún punto cercano, y así fue. Lo que no se esperaba era la situación en la que iban a encontrarle.  
—¿Qué cojones...?—preguntó Jessica. Le había visto también—. Alex.  
Tirado en el suelo, por lo que parecía sangrando por la cara, se encontraba Bryce Walker. Su pierna estaba en una posición rara y no fueron conscientes exactamente de la situación en la que se encontraba hasta que llegaron a su lado. Alex fue el primero. Había dejado el coche a metros de distancia de donde se encontraba el chico tendido, con las luces de los faros del coche encendidas apuntando directamente hacia él.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Se quedó de pie frente a Bryce, el ceño fruncido sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando ahí y cómo había terminado el más alto en aquella situación.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Qué cojones haces aquí? —Preguntó éste en un hilo de voz, casi que igual de extrañado que el castaño—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Qué te ha pasado? —respondió con otra pregunta, observando detenidamente al chico casi que recostado en el asfalto. Su cara estaba casi completamente bañada en sangre, una de sus piernas parecía rota, en general su estado parecía bastante malo—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—El puto Zach... —respondió, casi que aliviado al ver que su ex compañero de instituto parecía no tener ni idea de lo ocurrido. Lo que le faltaba era que Alex volviese con Zach a dar por saco—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Parece que te ha dado bien de ostias... —comentó, volviendo a llevar la mirada a los ojos del rubio—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Bryce bajó la cabeza un momento, soltando un suspiro. Entre el frío y el intenso dolor que sentía, no sabía si aguantaría mucho más en esa situación.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Por qué estás aquí?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
No hizo falta que el joven respondiera, Jessica apareció a su lado como respuesta.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Está conmigo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
La chica le miró por encima del hombro, visiblemente molesta. Parte de ella se alegraba de verle así, era algo que se llevaba ganando desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Y lo menos que se merecía.  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del deportista. Estaba realmente alegre de que al final hubiese decidido ir, tenía que darle algo y debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Jess... has venido —soltó con una sonrisa—.

—Eso parece... así que, ¿qué querías darme? —se encogió de hombros durante un segundo, sin dejar de mirarle de aquella manera tan fría—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Te hice una cinta —respondió entre algún que otro gemido de dolor—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Es una puta broma? —la voz de Jessica no parecía alterada, pero en cuanto Alex la miró, pudo ver en su cara lo realmente molesta que estaba—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—No no no... espera—le explicó, entre jadeos, buscando en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de su nuevo instituto—. Espe... —el dolor pudo con él, haciendo que tuviese que dejarse caer hacia atrás, cabeza contra el asfalto. La pierna lo iba a matar, literalmente—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Consiguió sacar la cinta, pero resbaló de su mano hacia la carretera, quedando a un lado suyo. Alex no sabía qué decir; Verle ahí tirado, tan jodido... No quería ayudarle, evidentemente que no. Si Zach había hecho todo aquello le estaba bien merecido. Imaginó que el detonante de todo aquello había sido la pelea, y... Según su mejor amigo le dijo, la pierna la tenía destrozada. Era posible que no pudiese volver a jugar y, por lo tanto, se estaba arriesgando a perder una beca para la universidad. Zach no se merecía eso. Pero aún así, podía llegar a sentir incluso algo de lástima por ver lo que algún día había sido y lo que era ahora aquel chico tirado delante de él.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Mierda...—susurró el castaño, dudando sobre ir a ayudarle. Pero se contuvo—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Joder, lo siento. Se ha manchado de sangre —comentó tras una carcajada. A Bryce le costó la vida poder recoger la cinta, pero finalmente fue capaz. Consiguió a duras penas incorporarse un poco sobre sí mismo, quedando más o menos sentado, pero de lado.—. Toma, cógela... Cógela.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex observó cómo Jessica caminó al frente, decidida. Simplemente cogió el objeto y volvió a dar media vuelta, sin querer mirarle un segundo más a los ojos. Alex pensó que, quizás si lo hacía, acabaría sintiendo pena hacia él... O bueno, probablemente ese era su caso, no el de ella. Se quedó parada al lado de su amigo cuando éste volvió a hablar.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Qué tiene dentro?—preguntó el castaño, mirándole todavía con el ceño fruncido—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Una confesión. Y una disculpa —respondió el futbolista. Los otros dos chicos le miraban sorprendidos y confusos—. Ahí está todo lo que hice. Puedes ponérsela a quien quieras, o a nadie. Si pudieses enseñársela a la señora Baker... no quería hablar conmigo —sonó casi como si lo estuviese rogando. Alex no se podía creer nada de lo que el más alto soltaba por la boca—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Ni que te sorprendiese... —espetó Jessica, sarcásticamente, volviéndose para mirarle—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Intento hacer las cosas bien —trató de explicarse, ser mejor, pero esta mierda de mundo no me deja—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex vio cómo Jessica elevaba las cejas, con gran sorpresa.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Este mundo no te deja... —repitió sus palabras con una falsa sonrisa marcada en sus labios—. ¿Qué cojones significa eso, Bryce?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Nadie cree que yo pueda cambiar —se sinceró, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Alex les miraba a los dos, todavía tratando de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Está claro que el puto juez, sí —fue lo último que la chica quiso decir antes de girarse y comenzar a caminar en dirección al coche del castaño—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
En principio, Alex pensó en seguirla, pero las palabras de Bryce le hicieron parar en seco.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Eh, ey, esperad, chicos, por favor, esperad —rogaba—. No puedo caminar, no puedo levantarme. ¿Podéis ayudarme a ir a casa? ¿O a un hospital?  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Dado que Zach había arrojado su móvil al río, aquella era la última oportunidad que probablemente tendría en toda la noche de encontrarse con alguien y conseguir salir de allí. Y eso mismo cruzó la mente de Alex, quien miraba a Jessica a punto de decirle algo, pero no se daba decidido.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¿Por qué no duermes bajo las estrellas y... ya sabes, meditas un poco sobre por qué el mundo no quiere dejarte cambiar? —le soltó Jessica, malhumorada y con un tono sarcástico muy similar al de Alex—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Aquellas duras palabras pusieron más nervioso a Bryce, al menos eso podía ver Alex en sus ojos. Estaba a punto nuevamente de ayudarle, sentía la necesidad por varias razones, pero Jessica volvió a girarse y a caminar en dirección a su coche mientras escuchaba al chico tirado en la carretera llamarla por su nombre. Alex dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, casi que resignándose, hasta que esa vez, fue su nombre el que resonaba en el oscuro y vacío puerto. Ahí se volvió a quedar quieto.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Chicos, estoy en medio del río en pleno noviembre. Habrá un frío de cojones y estoy empapado —en eso tenía razón, estaba jodidamente mojado, de sangre, pero mojado. Alex, mirando a Jessica, levantó los brazos y los volvió a bajar, tratando de darle a entender que tenían que hacer algo al respecto—. Y estoy tosiendo sangre.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Para Alex, había sido suficiente.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Jess... —empezó, pero Jessica quiso contestar—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Si le ayudamos, Zach va a ir a la cárcel—espetó, segura de que no quería ayudarle—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Si le dejamos aquí y se muere congelado sí es seguro que va a ir a la cárcel —respondió, totalmente convencido de que, además de Zach ir a la cárcel, ellos también acabarían siendo responsables de dejarlo ahí y de que se muriese. Porque era lo más probable teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Joder, por el amor de díos, tíos, por favor—Bryce había llegado ya a un punto donde sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. No podía quedarse allí, iba a morir, y además de una manera atroz. No quería que todo acabase ahí, no así—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Jessica le dedicó al deportista una última mirada de odio y siguió sus pasos caminando hacia el automóvil. Alex, por lo contrario, miró a la chica irse y se quedó allí quieto, girado de lado, decidiendo qué hacer. No quería que Jessica se mosquease, pero menos quería que su mejor amigo fuese culpable de un asesinato en lugar de una paliza.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Por favor, no quiero morir aquí, Alex —sabía que de Jessica no iba a sacar nada, Alex era el único dudando ahí, y el que menos razones de los dos debía tener para odiarle tanto como para dejarle morir ahí. El chico se giró del todo para tenerle frente a frente nuevamente—. Éramos amigos.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Alex dudó por un segundo más, negando suavemente con la cabeza y pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior, a la vez que rodó los ojos. Luego, caminó en su dirección dispuesto a ayudarle y acabar con todo aquello lo más rápido posible. Pensaba en meterle en el coche, llevarle al hospital y obligarle a que no dijese ni una sola palabra de lo ocurrido con Zach. Así quedarían en paz, al fin y al cabo todo lo que le había hecho a su mejor amigo había sido jodidamente suficiente como intento de joderle su futuro. Él no lo vio, pero Jessica, al darse cuenta de que su amigo no caminaba a su lado, se giró para ver lo que ocurría.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Bryce observó a su ex compañero de clase acercarse hacia a él cojeando, esperanzado. El castaño se quedó durante un momento mirándole, justo en frente a sus pies, como evaluando la situación.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Nunca fuimos amigos—le soltó, con voz calmada—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Bryce le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, los labios entrecerrados. Por un momento pensó que Alex volvería a girarse y se iría, dejándole ahí tirado solo por el último comentario que había hecho. Quiso maldecirse a sí mismo por joder la última oportunidad que le quedaba, pero antes de poder pensarlo bien realmente, Alex dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia el frente, pasando por su lado.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Ven aquí—indicó, fríamente, colocándose detrás de él y apoyando sus manos en su hombro izquierdo, tratando de ayudarle a incorporarse—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Después, todo fue muy confuso para Alex. Bryce chillaba de dolor, cada movimiento que el joven hacía le producía un dolor jodidamente insoportable, pero el castaño no podía hacer nada más al respecto que intentar sujetarle bien para poder llevarlo hacia su coche, y era bastante trayecto entre el peso, Bryce chillando y su propia cojera. Alex consiguió colocar el brazo que había agarrado de su compañero alrededor de su propio cuello, usando ahora sus dos brazos para sujetar el torso del más alto y comenzara caminar. El problema fue que, cuando la cosa empezaba a parecer funcionar, entre la pierna rota del otro y la suya propia coja, tropezaron y el más bajo tuvo que girarse para agarrarle y que no se cayese, quedando Alex con su cabeza apoyada contra la zona del cuello de Bryce.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡Puto Zach! —gritó el rubio— ¡Voy a joderle la otra rodilla y a joderé su puta vida! —Alex empezó a incomodarse, intentando procesar todo aquello—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
¿Joderle la vida a Zach? Ya lo había hecho, por eso mismo Zach se había vengado y esa era la razón por la que ahora Alex estaba intentando ayudar a Bryce. Justo para ayudar a su mejor amigo.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Porque no lo parecía.  
—No vas a hacer daño a Zach —masculló Alex, empezando a ponerse nervioso. No conseguía sujetar bien el cuerpo del más alto y estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de ayudarle. No iba a permitir que hiciese daño a Zach, no otra vez y menos delante de él—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡Lo voy destrozar! —chilló. Alex empezaba a temblar, su agarre empezaba a ser más fuerte de lo que pensó que podía llegar a ser. Sus mejillas, a pesar del frío de noviembre, empezaban a coger un color carmesí fuerte—.  
Jessica miraba desde la distancia, sorprendida por lo que escuchaba salir de los labios del hijo de los Walker.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡Tú! ¡Tú me engañaste! —el Bryce que Alex conocía volvía a salir a la luz. Ese era al que Alex siempre había querido lejos—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡No te engañó! —respondió Alex. Jessica seguía en shock. Ambos podían sentir que aquello no iba a salir bien—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—¡Me engañó, joder! —Bryce movió la cabeza para mirar hacia la chica dado que Alex le tapaba la vista. Ella, por su parte, le miraba asustada desde una distancia prudencial. Ambos sabían que no podía hacerle daño, pero ese no era realmente el problema—.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Con el forcejeo, Bryce comenzó a gritar con fuerza, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, de tal manera que por fin las miradas de ambos chicos se cruzaron. Alex, con el ceño fruncido y el agarre fuerte en la chaqueta del otro, se quedó quieto.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Fue en ese momento cuando todos esos sentimientos se apoderaron de él. Fue en ese momento cuando, ayudándole, se dio cuenta de que eso tenía que terminar ahí, justo en ese momento. Algo hizo click dentro de él.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
—Hiciste daño a todo el mundo al que he llegado a querer —su voz estaba seria, pero estaba seguro de que, a pesar de la oscuridad, Bryce pudo llegar a ver el dolor en sus ojos—.  
Bryce había sido la causa principal por la que Hannah se había suicidado. Era el violador de la misma, el de Jessica y el de otras muchas chicas entre las que se incluía la propia ex novia de Walker. Había acabado también, muy posiblemente, con el futuro de su mejor amigo, por quien el joven parecía estar empezando a sentir algo mucho más fuerte que amistad, ese que había estado a su lado en sus momentos más oscuros, que había luchado contra la parte de Alex que parecía querer quedarse estancada, rendirse.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Había hecho daño a todo el mundo que había querido de corazón al castaño, así que a él también le estaba haciendo daño. No iba a permitir que Jess tuviese que seguir aguantando amenazas o malas palabras de su parte.

Y mucho menos iba a aguantar las amenazas a Zach. No iba a permitir que aquel miserable acabase con su futuro.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
No todo lo que Bryce había hecho en su vida era malo, no era solo su culpa que todo hubiese acabado así y era algo que Alex sabía a la perfección, el mismo Standall era el que más se culpaba a sí mismo; pero la mente de Alex estaba totalmente nublada. Agarró todavía con más fuerza el ahora débil cuerpo de Bryce y comenzó a forcejear con él. Le miraba directamente a los ojos, los suyos propios habían cambiado su tonalidad de azul, ahora parecían tan oscuros y fríos como ese río.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Cuando quiso darse cuenta, había empujado a Bryce al agua y Jessica gritaba su nombre. Alex simplemente se quedó mirando cómo se hundía, sus ojos abiertos como platos, al igual que sus labios.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Parte de él quería pensar que había sido sin querer, pero él mismo sabía que había sido queriendo, conscientemente, por lo menos en esos segundos pensó que era lo que el joven Walker se había ganado con sus propios actos; pero ya no había nada que pudiese hacer. Incluso si se tirase al agua le sería totalmente imposible cargar con el cuerpo del chico con su condición física. Ni si quiera había conseguido hacerlo bien en tierra firme.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Se limitó a tragar saliva, observando como junto a Bryce, se hundía el único resquicio de futuro que le había quedado.  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀𝑺𝒊 𝑩𝒓𝒚𝒄𝒆 𝒔𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒃𝒊́𝒂 𝒎𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒄𝒊𝒅𝒐 𝒆𝒔𝒐...  
⠀⠀⠀⠀¿𝑸𝒖𝒆́ 𝒔𝒆 𝒎𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒄𝒊́𝒂 𝒂𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒂 𝒆́𝒍 𝒎𝒊𝒔𝒎𝒐?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!!  
> Estoy pensando en escribir más sobre este fandom ahora que tengo algo más de tiempo, sobre todo en lo relacionado a Zalex. El hype de la serie me ha quitado de una lectora de fanfics camuflada a decidirme a escribir.
> 
> ¡Un beso!


End file.
